


Taking Chances

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyband, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, MarKian, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mark is in the shower, Kian amuses himself by imagining what his friend looks like under the running water. He begins to touch himself, becoming so engrossed in the task at hand that he doesn't notice when the shower stops running</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

The blonde singer quietly made his way down the hall, staggering slightly from the effects of the alcohol he’d just consumed. His band mate was more foregone than he and Kian was thankful that he’d stopped drinking when he had. Shane stumbled and the younger boy reached out to help him regain his balance. It was a relief when they reached the door to Shane’s room.  
The brunette managed to find the key but trying to manoeuvre it into the lock proved difficult. Before he could unlock the door, it opened and the two singers were met by Shane’s room mate. Kian shrugged his shoulders then gently ushered the brunette into his room.

“What happened?” Nicky asked.  
“You said to take him out” Kian replied.  
“I said distract him not get him tanked”

Kian shrugged his shoulders again. Sneaking a peek over Nicky’s shoulder, he could see candles throughout the room and a bottle of champagne chilling on the table.  
“What am I supposed to do with him now?” Nicky asked his voice laced with annoyance.  
“Not my problem” Kian replied. “Enjoy your night”

The younger man turned on his heel and marched off in a huff. He heard the door close and continued walking. A sly smug danced upon his lips as he made his way to his own room.  
He knew what he’d done was wrong, well maybe not wrong but he knew it wasn’t a nice thing to do. Nicky had asked him, nicely, to distract Shane for a little while so he could do something without the brunette’s knowledge. Kian wasn’t stupid; he’d known what Nicky was up to. His band mates had been together for a few months and often found it hard to have some quality time alone.

Kian reached the door to his room and unlocked it. He went inside, pulling off his jacket as he went and tossed is aside. It landed on Mark’s head. The younger boy immediately threw it on the floor.  
“Hey” Mark exclaimed.  
“Hey yourself” Kian replied.  
“How was your night?”  
“By the looks of things” Kian looked at Mark then at the TV then back to Mark. “Better than yours”  
“It was my decision to stay in tonight” Mark said.  
“And why was that exactly?”  
“Honestly? I didn’t really fancy sitting in the bar for an hour, listening to Shane’s list of ‘100 reason’s why I fancy Nicky’…. No thank you”

“Awww, you’re just jealous” Kian stated as he dropped down onto the couch beside his friend.  
“Me? Jealous?” Mark asked. “Yeah, right”

The blonde fell silent, staring at the television. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, especially not to Mark, but he, himself, was jealous. Not of Nicky and Shane, exactly but of what they had. It was clear that they were in love and had something special going on… The kind of thing that Kian was hoping to find for himself one day.  
Kian sighed. Getting Shane drunk, too drunk to make the most of his evening with Nicky, was a mean thing to do but he found it oddly comforting. He liked knowing they weren’t going to be having a beautiful, romantic night… Just a normal one, like Kian was having.

“Anyway, I don’t think Shane’s going to be very good company tonight” Kian said.  
“You didn’t get him drunk, did you?” Mark asked his eyes on the TV.  
“Of course I did”  
The younger boy laughed. He glanced at the time.  
“Wow, you’re late… Like really late”  
“Yeah, Nicky was pretty annoyed”

The credits began to appear on the screen. Mark picked up the remote and turned the television off. He tossed the remote aside then stood up, stretching.

“You mind if I hit the shower?” Mark asked Kian.  
“No, go ahead” the blonde replied. “I’m gonna go straight to sleep anyway”  
“Thanks”  
The brunette stood up, kicking his shoes aside and made his way towards the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt and, following Kian’s earlier actions, tossed it aside. It hit the blonde in the back of the head, causing him to yell in annoyance.  
He turned and shot a filthy look at Mark right before the bathroom door clicked shut. For a brief second, Kian saw a glimpse of Mark’s naked chest and he quickly looked away.

His heart began to pound and he licked his lips. Kian quickly came to his senses, shaking his head and clearing all impure thoughts from his mind. What had started out as a harmless crush was becoming something much bigger… and much harder for him to handle.  
He knew it was wrong to keep these feelings bottled up inside but there was no way he could ever admit them aloud. Nicky and Shane had found happiness together so why couldn’t he? Of course Kian realized the chances of Mark returning his feelings were pretty slim.

The blonde climbed to his feet and walked over to his bed. He kicked off his shoes and discarded his shirt, letting it fall on the floor. The sound of running water reached his ears and his mind immediately filled with images of Mark in the shower.  
Kian removed his pants then, clad in nothing but his boxers, he climbed onto the bed and closed his eyes. He then stared into the blackness and could still see Mark in the shower.  
Once the image had formed, Kian found he couldn’t shake it. He could imagine the younger man, his friend and band mate, standing under the flowing water. He pictured Mark’s hands on his body, lathering up his skin with soap then letting the cascading water wash it from his body.

The images in Kian’s head were having an effect on his body. He felt his cock stirring and his hand immediately travelled south, gripping it tightly. A small gasp passed his lips as his fingers closed around the hardness. He brushed the sensitive tip and groaned.  
Shimmying out of his boxers, Kian reached up with his other hand and squeezed his nipple. He gasped again and continued to stroke his hardening cock. In his mind, he could still see a showering Mark; the brunette was leaning against the wall, his soapy hands working himself into a frenzy.

Kian began to pant as he imagined Mark bringing himself to orgasm. He started pumping himself harder and harder. He was so engrossed in his fantasy that the blonde didn’t notice the shower had stopped. He gripped the sheets in his hand, working his hardness with the other and thrusting his hips.

That was the sight that greeted Mark when he emerged from the bathroom. Clad only in a towel with water still trickling down his chest. He’d stepped out of the shower only to realize that he’d left his sweatpants in his suitcase. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he’d opened the door and found Kian writhing about on his bed.

“Mark” Kian groaned. His eyes were closed and he was thrusting his hips.

For a brief second, Mark panicked. Kian was so engrossed in the task at hand that he hadn’t noticed yet that he was no longer alone. Mark’s body began to respond and he found himself moving toward his band mate. The brunette took a deep breath then carefully sank down onto the mattress. 

Kian felt the mattress shift and opened his eyes. For a moment, he wasn’t sure if he was still fantasizing or not. Therefore, he didn’t know if he should feel aroused or embarrassed. Mark was staring at him with an intensity that Kian had never seen before.  
The blonde’s eyes swept over Mark’s still wet body and the towel that left little to the imagination. He swallowed hard, his eyes not leaving Mark’s.

Neither one of them spoke. Kian’s hand was still working his hardness but he stopped thrusting. His entire body was tingling with nervous anticipation. Mark made the first move. Licking his lips and moving slowly, the brunette reached out and wrapped his hand around Kian’s. Their eyes remained locked as Mark started to stroke Kian’s hardness.  
The blonde bit his lip and tried to remain still. He wanted to thrust his hips, to beg Mark to make him come but his voice seemed to have vacated his body. As though reading the older boy’s mind, Mark shifted and moved even closer. He broke eye contact as he leaned down and closed his mouth over the tip of Kian’s shaft.

The feeling of Mark’s warm, moist mouth on his hardness was too much for the blonde. Mere seconds later, he came, clenching his fists and moaning the brunette’s name. As Kian struggled to regain his breath, he looked down at Mark. His eyes were twinkling as he smiled shyly at his band mate.  
When Kian returned the smile, Mark knew there was no going back.

The younger boy climbed completely onto the mattress, moving up the length of the bed and covering Kian’s body with his own. He reached up and gently stroked the blonde’s cheek. Leaning forward, Mark brought their lips together in a soft, tender kiss.  
Kian parted his lips, welcoming Mark’s eager tongue. He could taste himself in the younger boy’s mouth which he found extremely erotic. The blonde reached down, his hands meeting with the towel around Mark.  
He carefully separated the brunette from the covering and cast the towel aside. This left the two singers completely naked before each other. Neither of them felt particularly shy about that. Kian wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, pulling his body towards his own. Their cocks brushed together, sending a shiver down both their spines.

“Mark” Kian whispered.  
“Shhhh” Mark replied. “Don’t talk… Just, go with it”  
“But I…”  
“It’s okay… I’ll take care of you… So long as you trust me”  
“Of course I trust you”

Mark leaned down and brought their lips together once more. He wrapped his arms around Kian then rolled over, onto his back and pulling the blonde on top of him. Kian grinned, Mark was now pinned beneath him and it made his heart pound in his chest.  
The blonde was nervous but tried not to let it show. He took great care in exploring every inch of the younger boy’s body. He squeezed and teased each of Mark’s nipples, loving the tiny gasps that the brunette made. He kissed and nipped his way down Mark’s chest and abdomen, stopping just shy of his weeping cock.

Kian licked his lips then reached out and touched Mark’s hardness. Using his thumb, the blonde spread the beads of pre-cum across the tip before leaning down and slowly licking the underside of Mark’s cock.

“Oh God” Mark panted. “Kian”

Hearing Mark whisper his name turned the blonde on more than he thought it would. He took his time, wanting to make this as enjoyable for the younger boy as he possibly could. He, himself, had come too quickly but he loved giving head as much as he enjoyed receiving it. 

“Yeah” Mark whispered. “That’s it”

Kian loved exploring one’s body, experimenting and learning what one did and didn’t like in bed. He had always imagined Mark to be a screamer and he was going to find out. That thought both excited and terrified him.

The blonde took one of Mark’s balls into his mouth, suckling it and causing another moan to slip from the younger boy’s lips. Mark tried to keep still but he longed for Kian to take him into his mouth and he felt that if he thrust his hips, the blonde would get the hint.  
It had been too long since he’d been touched or sucked by another person and Mark felt his orgasm building quickly. Once he felt Kian’s lips on his hardness, he began to thrust. He heard a whimper and ceased, cursing himself for pushing the blonde too far too quickly.

After several intense minutes of Kian’s skilled tongue and playful sucking, Mark came. His orgasm filled with such intensity that when he closed his eyes, he could see stars. He was panting, struggling for breath as Kian came up to meet him. He slid his hand behind the blonde’s neck then claimed his lips in a deep, intense kiss.  
Mark could feel Kian’s cock stirring again and he reached down, wrapping his hand around it.

“There’s still time” Mark whispered.  
“Time?” Kian asked.  
“To stop this… Write it off as two lonely lads, desperate for release… Turning to each other as a means to an end”  
“You… You want to stop?”  
“Oh God, no… I just… Wanted to make sure you’re okay with this”  
“Mark, I’ve been dreaming of this moment for months… Please don’t take it away from me now…”  
Mark gently stroked his finger along Kian’s cheek, smiling up at him. 

“I’ve dreamed of this too” he admitted.  
“We’re both dreaming now, aren’t we?”  
“If we are, I’m going to be hard in the morning”  
Kian leaned down and kissed Mark’s smiling lips.  
“Prove to me this is real” Kian issued a challenge. “Take me, right here and right now… Let me show you how much I want you” 

It was all the encouragement Mark needed.  
“I don’t… Don’t have any…” Mark whispered.  
“I do” Kian replied.

The blonde shifted and climbed off the bed. He rummaged in his suitcase for a moment then returned with what they needed. His heart was beating a thousand times a minute, his hands shaking with nervous excitement. He was sure he was dreaming. That he was going to wake up any second and find himself alone on his bed with Mark still in the shower.

He climbed onto the bed and Mark smiled at him. The box fell from his hand when he returned the smile. Mark moved closer and stroked the blonde’s cheek before kissing his lips.  
“Lie down” Mark instructed.  
Kian nodded then slowly lay down on his back, gazing up at the brunette. He watched as Mark picked up the small tube of lubricant.

Moving slowly and carefully, Mark parted Kian’s legs. He’d noticed the blonde’s trembling fingers and wanted to put his friend at ease. Mark gently stroked his hand along Kian’s thigh; this caused goose bumps to appear on the older boy’s arm.  
Kian stared down at Mark, their eyes met. It was a sight Kian had spent many lonely nights dreaming of. The way the brunette was perched between his legs, Kian’s hardness pointing towards him.  
Mark began to trail kisses along the blonde’s inner thigh, moving upwards towards the blonde’s cock. A part of him was tempted to explore further, use his tongue to prepare the older boy but he wasn’t sure they were ready for that.

He opened the tube and coated his fingers. Urging Kian’s legs further apart, Mark slid his finger inside the blonde’s tight hole. He bit his lip to hold back an excited moan. It had been too long since he’d been this intimate with another man. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed and craved it.  
A moan escaped Kian’s lips and Mark smiled. He added a second finger, almost impatiently. He felt this was taking too long, that he wanted to be inside the older boy… He needed to be inside him.  
Mark removed his fingers and reached for a condom. He tore the packaging open and hastily slid the rubber over his growing hardness.

The brunette turned his attention back to Kian. He slid up the bed as the older boy tried to part his legs even further, wanting to give Mark all the access he needed. Mark raised Kian’s leg, placing it upon his shoulder and positioned himself. He leaned down and claimed Kian’s mouth with his own. As their tongues danced, the younger boy pressed his cock to the blonde’s opening.

Kian whimpered as Mark’s cock breached him. Despite the preparation, it still hurt. He closed his eyes, deepening the kiss and trying to relax. Mark didn’t move, giving the blonde time to adjust to him.  
Kian hadn’t realized just how big his band mate was and, despite the pain, he longed to feel all of it inside him. Mark’s lips left his, trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

“Mark…” Kian trailed off. His mind was racing and he wasn’t able to form any other words.

The brunette slid out of Kian before gliding back in. Kian moaned then bucked his hips. Taking that as a good sign, Mark repeated this action a few more times. Each time, Kian groaned and begged for more.  
After several minutes they managed to pick up a rhythm, each in tune with the other. Their bodies pressed together, Kian’s hard cock trapped between them. The blonde slid his hands down Mark’s back and grabbed hold of his cheeks. He squeezed them and the younger boy moaned into Kian’s mouth.

Mark began to increase his thrusts, his orgasm fast approaching. He reached for Kian’s hand and squeezed it tightly. The stimulation of the blonde’s cock finally reached breaking point and Kian came, long and hard, shooting his load all over their stomachs.  
Seeing the expression on Kian’s face and feeling the blonde’s orgasm pushed Mark over the edge and he gave in, his own orgasm taking over. Moments later, he collapsed on top of Kian, both panting for breath.

“Thank you” Kian whispered.  
“You’re welcome” Mark replied.

He rolled over and lay on his back on the bed beside Kian. As they both struggled to regain their composure, they each stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

“That was amazing” Kian said.  
“You’re amazing” Mark replied.  
“I can’t believe we just did that”  
“You’re not… sorry… are you?”  
“What? No! Of course not”

Mark reached out, his hand closing over Kian’s.  
“Good” Mark said, smiling.

He climbed off the bed, removed the used condom then went into the bathroom. When he emerged a few minutes later, Kian was already asleep. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to rejoin Kian or use his own bed?  
Climbing into Kian’s bed would make it official… Falling asleep like a real couple but is that what they were now?  
Sure, Mark had been harboring feelings for the blonde for some time now but… All they did was have sex… Did that make them a couple? Or was it just a one shot deal?  
It’s not like they’d talked about their feelings and naturally progressed into something more… Mark had just walked out of the bathroom at the right time and stumbled upon something out of a dream…

Since he was still standing in the doorway, completely naked, he knew he had to make a decision. Mark walked over to his suitcase and found his sweatpants… The item that had caused all this. He pulled them on then climbed into his own bed. He turned the light off and tried to fall asleep.  
Despite being tired from their romp, Mark couldn’t sleep. He felt guilty for not rejoining Kian but wasn’t sure if he should get up. A part of him wanted to be holding the blonde while he slept but the other part of him was telling him that he was doing the right thing.  
They’d had their fun but he shouldn’t push it any further. They needed to talk about what had happened before making any big decisions.

Kian lay awake in the darkened room, confused as to why Mark had returned to his own bed. He’d already imagined what it would be like to wake up in the brunette’s arms. Squeezing his eyes shut, he told himself to go back to sleep. 

“Mark?” Kian whispered through the darkness.

The brunette heard him but didn’t reply. He could hear the pain in the older boy’s voice and immediately felt guilty. When he opened his mouth to reply, to apologize, to tell him he loved him, to just say something… Nothing came out.

Kian fell asleep not long after, fearing what the morning would bring and wondering how they were going to carry on after this. Would he still be able to work with Mark? Would he be able to look at the brunette everyday, remembering what they’d done and not be able to act on it again?

*

After a restless night, Kian climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. He was in desperate need of a shower, wondering if he could wash away all traces and memories of the night before.

Mark was already awake. He heard his friend get out of bed, followed by the sound of his footsteps. A moment later the door closed and Mark let out a sigh. He lay there for a moment then decided he couldn’t keep the silence. He tossed back the duvet and jumped out of bed.  
Walking across the room, he paused at the closed door and started knocking.

“Go away”  
The brunette could hear the hurt and disappointment in his friend’s voice.

Mark reached out and grabbed the door knob. He pushed the door open and made his way into the bathroom. Kian was standing inside the shower, completely naked, reaching out to turn the water on. He froze when he saw Mark.

“I said go away” Kian said, not meeting the brunette’s eye.  
“No” Mark replied.

The younger boy walked across the room, opened the shower screen, his hand behind Kian’s neck and claimed the blonde’s mouth with his own. At first, Kian didn’t react; too shocked to pull away and too confused to return the gesture.  
The first emotion he gave into was anger and he turned the shower on, sending a torrent of water over both of them. Mark leapt back in shock.

“What the hell?” Mark demanded.  
Kian remained under the running water, staring at the younger boy. Mark moved back towards him, reached over and turned the water off. The two of them stared at each other.

“Kian, I’m sorry” he began. “I’m sorry about last night”  
“Of course you are” Kian replied, leaving back against the wall in defeat. “Like it could have meant anything anyway… Please, just get out of here”  
“Mean anything? Kian… I…”

Mark sighed then closed his eyes. He reached up and gently rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was going about this all wrong. The brunette held his hand out to his friend but Kian didn’t move.

“Kian, I’m not sorry about what we did” he admitted. “I’m sorry for what I did afterwards… I should have gone back to your bed but I didn’t… I thought you might have had second thoughts and wanted to give you some space… I heard you call out to me but I was afraid of what you were going to say and that’s why I didn’t reply”  
He looked into his friend’s eyes. The blonde stared back.  
“Believe me when I say I hardly slept at all last night… I just kept thinking about what we’d done and how much I’d enjoyed it… And I was so scared that, come morning, things would be really awkward between us… I don’t want what happened to change us”  
“You don’t want things to change?” Kian spoke. “You want us to just pretend that what we did didn’t happen?”  
“No, I meant that… That I don’t want our friendship to end”  
“Why would it end? Because we had sex?”

“Oh god” Mark groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to clear his mind. “I’m sorry, I know I’m not making much sense here… Kian, I’m in love with you and last night was like an unbelievable dream come true and I’m scared that when I walk out of this room, I’m going to wake up and realize that it is nothing more than a dream”

Kian took a step forward, climbing out of the shower and moving towards Mark. He stopped in front of the brunette then reached out and placed his hands on the younger boy’s waist. In one swift movement, he lowered Mark’s pants then wrapped his arms around his friend, their naked bodies pressed together.  
The blonde reached down and wrapped his hand around Mark’s growing hardness. He guided it towards his own and held both organs in his hand. Neither of them spoke, they simply stared into each other’s eyes.  
Mark leaned forward and kissed Kian.

“You just said everything that I’ve been thinking all morning” Kian whispered. “I’d been wanting to do that with you for so long and… And it was so much better than I’d ever dreamed it would be… But, in my dreams, I always wake up before the whole ‘morning after’ thing and I… I have no idea what to say or do now”  
“Well,” Mark replied. “What you’re doing now… It’s really working for me”  
“Are you…”  
“Getting hard for you? Yes”  
“I can feel that… I was *going* to ask… Are you really in love with me?”

Mark nodded his head.  
“Yeah, Ki… I am” he replied.  
Kian’s face broke into a wide grin. He smiled at the brunette then leaned in and kissed him. He continued to work Mark’s cock, teasing the sensitive flesh with his fingers and causing the younger boy to moan.  
“Thank you” Kian said to him.

Before he could say another word, Kian captured Mark’s lips with another kiss then dropped to his knees. While the brunette’s mind was still reeling, he felt Kian’s mouth on his cock and all thoughts vacated his body. He looked down at the blonde and their eyes locked.  
He watched as his hard cock disappeared inside Kian’s mouth. Mark couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him. He watched as the blonde moved up and down on his hard tool. His legs began to tremble but he managed to stay upright. Kian’s eyes never left his and Mark released another moan.

“Mark?” Kian’s voice was soft and his breath tickled Mark’s erection. “I love you too”  
The words had barely left the blonde’s mouth before he reclaimed Mark’s cock and resumed his intense treatment. Within seconds, the brunette came.  
As he struggled for breath, Mark leaned down and pulled Kian back onto his feet. He wrapped his arms around the naked blonde and held him close.

“Come on” Kian said as he began to pull Mark towards the shower.  
“Your timing is impeccable, Ki” Mark said to him.  
“I know”

He turned the water on and climbed into the shower. Mark followed and once they were both under the warm water, he wrapped his arms around Kian. His lips sought the blonde’s neck, nipping and teasing the skin.

“Never picked you as a biter” Kian said.  
“Really?” Mark asked.  
“Always thought you were a screamer, though”  
“Oh, I can be… In the privacy of my own home anyway”  
“So… Something to look forward to then, huh?”  
“Kian, you’re going to learn that I’m just full of surprises”

And living up to those words, Mark reached for the soap. He worked up a generous lather then pressed the blonde up against the tiled wall. Seconds later, he was burying himself inside the older boy. He wrapped his soap covered hand over Kian’s growing hardness and worked him in time with his thrusts.  
After several intense moments, in which Mark ended up with two mouthfuls of water, both lads came, each crying out the other’s name.

“I’m sorry I was such a jerk” Mark said, once they’d come down from their high.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t let you catch me jerking off months ago” Kian replied.  
“Actually…”  
“What?”  
“I did see you” Mark confessed. “A few months ago… You were in the bathroom and the door wasn’t quite closed properly… And I… I kinda sneaked a peek”  
“Mark!”  
“Hey, I’m only human… And I liked what I saw so much that I… I often dreamt about it and… Don’t be mad, okay?”  
“I’m not mad… Just… Embarrassed, I guess”  
“Don’t be… You’re beautiful… Especially when you come”  
Kian smiled, shyly.

“Awww, I bet you say that to all the lads” Kian said.  
“Only the ones that matter” Mark replied. “Which is why you’re the only one I’ll ever say it to”  
Kian reached out and took both of Mark’s hands in his. He leaned in and kissed the brunette’s lips.

“Come on,” Mark said, smiling. “Let’s go back to bed”  
“We’re in one of the most beautiful cities in the world” Kian replied. “Don’t you want to go exploring?”  
“I have every intention of exploring, Kian… Every inch of your body” 

Mark’s words sent a violent shiver down Kian’s spine.  
“So when we get home and everyone asks you what you thought of the city, what exactly are you going to say to them?” Kian asked.  
“That I found a temple to worship” Mark replied.  
“That was pretty cheesy”  
“See? I told you I was full of surprises”

As Mark turned to leave the room, Kian stopped him.  
“Come on, Ki… The bed’s not going to be much fund without us in it” Mark said.  
“I know, I just… Just wanted to tell you that I love you”  
“I love you too”

Sensing Kian was about to kiss him once again, Mark cut him off by leaning forward and picking the blonde up. He hoisted him up over his shoulder, squeezing one of his cheeks for good measure then proceeded to carry him from the bathroom and over to his bed. He dropped him unceremoniously on top of the mattress.

“No fair” Kian said. “You’re not allowed to play dirty”  
“But that’s the only way I know how to play”  
“Well, it’s a good thing I’m so competitive then”  
“That you are but I always end up on top”  
“Let’s just wait and see who comes first, shall we?”  
“Best two out of three?”  
“Just shut up and kiss me”

Mark grinned and proceeded to do exactly as the blonde asked.


End file.
